


A wish ( A miraculous ladybug fanfic)

by Pixelninja



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelninja/pseuds/Pixelninja
Summary: What if Hawkmoth got his wish, to turn back the clocks. What would our heroes do. Will identities be revealed or the timeline changed. Will Ladybug and Chat Noir be able to stop him just in time or the effects of the wish caused be permanent. I don't own the story or characters they belong to the creators of the show.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 6





	A wish ( A miraculous ladybug fanfic)

Just like any other day Marinette would wake up and go to school and face everyday problems like other ordinary teenagers face but she got a secret. She has a double life, she's also ladybug with the help of Tikki her kwami she can transform into Ladybug and defend Paris along with her partner Chat Noir fighting crime.

But today something was missing, as she felt the area where her earrings used to be. Looking at the area where Tikki would normally be, missing her. Tears started to run down her face as she remembered how she lost her miraculous to Hawkmoth.

Her and Chat Noir were doing their regular routine patrolling Paris when suddenly the was an akuma attack. Hawkmoth was at it again this time the akuma attacked Principal Damocles. As they rushed to the scene, the students of Françoise Dupont High School were seen running across the streets away from the school building. As there got there Chat Noir sensed something was wrong. Soon the Dark Knight started attacking Ladybug and Cat Noir out of nowhere Ladybug and Chat Noir got ambushed ...

The was a knock by the door."Marinette dear, is everything alright?"as Marinette's mom asked. Quickly she wiped of her trail of tears from her face "Yes, Mom it's nothing really." She replied "If you need anything I'll be downstairs, okay." "Thanks, Mom." as her mom left. She started on concentrating on the computer screen hoping the images of her crush can cheer her up. 'I hope Tikki is doing okay' she thought.

At the Agreste Estate...  
Adrien sat in his room, regretting everything, he couldn't protect his Lady from what happened. He could have tried harder because now he can't hang around his Lady. He looked at the place where Plagg would normally be eating Camembert. He felt as if the walls around him were moving closer towards him as if the world has gotten cold. Natalie came knocking by the door "Adrien your father asks for you in his office." "Thanks Natalie." she began walking away. Adrien quickly gathered himself together before leaving his room. As he made his way to his father's office door he took a deep breath before entering. "Father you called." With a calm voice, with that replied his father looking at him with cold eyes "As for tomorrow it will be the last day you'll be going to that school and resume being taught here at home."  
"But father, I..."  
"No buts Adrien now do as I say and go to your room."  
"Yes Father." Stepping out the door wishing Plagg was here. In his room Adrien can't wrap his mind around the idea that tomorrow will be his last day of school. ' How am I going to tell Nino that's my last day of school? And my Lady, how is she doing?' As he laid on his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so don't kill me if these lots of errors. Language is not one of my strengths. Am open to any suggestions and I don't own the characters they belong to their creators. I hope you enjoyed the short chapter, I'll try to write longer chapters,but for now I would like to say is this is my first fanfic so please review and let me know what you think!  
> Pixelninja.


End file.
